La cazarrecompensas y la delincuente espacial
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Angolmois es una delincuente espacial que recorre la galaxia con un objetivo, es entonces cuando se cruza con Samus Aran, la cazarrecompensas. Ambas formarán una extraña alianza para pararle los pies al científico loco Kururu.


_Antes de comenzar, me gustaría destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Samus Aran es propiedad de Nintendo; los personajes Angolmois y Kururu son propiedad de Mine Yoshizaki. Los personajes mencionados Thanos y Guardianes de la Galaxia son propiedad de Marvel._

 _Es recomendable leer mis fics anteriores ("El diario de una fugitiva", "La Galaxia del cazador" y "Encuentros en el Sistema Lylat") para entender mejor esta historia, pero no es obligatorio, si lo hacen espero que les guste._

* * *

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 759 desde mi venganza_

Llevo casi un año vagando por el espacio en busca de ayuda contra la amenaza de Thanos. No he conseguido nada en los dos últimos sistemas en los que estuve.

Resulta que soy una delincuente espacial buscada por varios delitos: robo, robo con violencia y homicidio.

En el primer sistema simplemente se negaron a prestar ayuda, en el segundo casi me detienen y encarcelan. O sea, no puedo permitirlo, he de encontrar ayuda, no quiero que mis amigos, los llamados Guardianes de la Galaxia se enfrenten solos a Thanos, él los mataría fácilmente.

Pienso que en el llamado Sistema Solana conseguiré algo. Quizá haya suerte; quizá y sólo quizá encuentre a alguien que se ofrezca voluntario para luchar contra el titán.

Cada día que pasa siento que Thanos se acerca más y más a la victoria.

 _Interior de mi nave. Día 760 desde mi venganza_

Hoy trataron de detenerme varios cazarrecompensas, no me fue demasiado difícil deshacerme de ellos.

Ya he matado en defensa como a cincuenta, creo, o sea, perdí la cuenta. Aún así noto que en estas últimas semanas cada vez vienen más. Temo que me estoy acercando a una zona donde esto tipos abundan.

Los cazarrecompensas son muy distintos entre sí; o sea, como un huevo a una castaña, los hay que siempre cumplen la ley y tratan de detener al delincuente o fugitivo de forma rápida; en cambio hay otros que se pasan la ley por sus partes intimas y no les importa dejarte gravemente herido o muerto con tal de cobrar tu recompensa.

No puedo dejar que me vuelvan a encarcelar. Si lo hacen, mis opciones de encontrar ayuda para derrotar al titán loco se acabarán para siempre. Tendré que extremar mis precauciones.

 _Planeta Cinos. Día 761 desde mi venganza_

El día de hoy ha sido de lo más extraño.

Tal como sospechaba, estoy pasando cerca de un planeta llamado Cinos, que se encuentra en el sistema Sirtet.

Al principio este sistema fue muy importante en la Galaxia, gracias a que de su metal especial estaban hechas las primeras armaduras; sin embargo, pronto se descubrió el Adamantium, que ere infinitas veces más resistente. Entre eso y los constantes ataques de otros planetas convirtieron a Sirtet en un sistema pobre y peligroso, o sea, el sistema no pudo tomar ni un respiro.

En Cinos sin ir más lejos se encuentra el bar de cazarrecompensas más famoso de la galaxia, los que se dedican a esta profesión se reúnen allí para hacer tratos, negociar armas, conseguir combustible para sus naves o simplemente echar un trago.

Me di cuenta de que mi nave está muy vacía de combustible, necesito recargar el depósito. Debería haber esperado para recargar combustible al llegar al Sistema Solana, pero no podía arriesgarme a quedarme sin nada y quedarme tirada en medio del espacio, la única alternativa fiable de la que disponía era aventurarme a recargar en Cinos.

Al llegar al planeta tuve que asaltar a alguien por la calle a quien robar, un ladrón de poca monta, del que además tomé el aspecto. Los problemas comenzaron, primero cuando el quiso vengarse y yo tuve que matarlo; no solo eso, resultó que ese sujeto era miembro de una banda de delincuentes espaciales que mataban por dinero; ahora tenía que fingir que era ese sujeto o de lo contrario me matarían.

El jefe de aquellos sicarios nos indicó que íbamos a ponernos a las órdenes de alguien a quien esperaban en el planeta vecino a Cinos, Namcap.

Estoy pasando la noche en este planeta. Quizá mañana bajen la guardia y tenga una oportunidad para escapar y dirigirme al Sistema Solana para cumplir mi misión.

 _Celda de la nave. Día762 desde mi venganza_

Todo, absolutamente todo se ha echado a perder.

El día comenzó conmigo y el resto de los sicarios dirigiéndonos a Namcap. Allí nos llegó la noticia de que fuera quien fuera el misterioso al mando se iba a retrasar. El jefe de los sicarios maldijo. Pero aquello habría sido algo bueno, lo malo vino luego.

En aquel planeta también había cazarrecompensas, y dio la casualidad de que había uno, o mejor dicho una, que tuvo la suficiente valentía y destreza como para hacerles frente a todos ellos. Por supuesto que la conocía, yo y todos los delincuentes de toda la Galaxia conoce el nombre de esa cazarrecompensas: Samus Aran.

Samus Aran es famosa por haber cooperado y a la vez desobedecido a la confederación galáctica, haber acabado con la amenaza que suponían las razas del metroid y el phazon, y haber dado caza y muerte a dos terribles delincuentes interplanetarios Kraid y Ridley.

Samus hizo gala de su reputación y apenas se esforzó para acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con toda la banda de sicarios. Yo estaba aterrada, de hecho, traté de escapar, pero ella usó su látigo de plasma para impedirlo y, una vez me tuvo inmovilizada me examinó más de cerca.

"¡Sabía que no eras quien decías ser!" exclamó "¿O acaso me equivoco, Angolmois?"

¡O sea, me había descubierto! ¡Estaba perdida!

"Sí, llevo siguiéndote el rastro desde que estuviste en el Sistema Lylat" continuó ella.

De eso hace ya casi un año, ¿Tanto tiempo lleva buscándome?

"Y voy a entregarte a la justicia para que te encarcelen por tus delitos, Angolmois"

No podía hacer nada contra Samus Aran, no estaba a su nivel, lo único que podía hacerle era explicarle que estaba buscando ayuda contra Thanos para frenar sus planes de conseguir las Gemas del Infinito y de conquista del universo. Pero ni por esas.

"¡A mí no me engañas! La Federación Galáctica no se ha pronunciado al respecto así que mientes"

No me dejó decir nada más, me metió en su nave y me encerró en el calabozo de la misma, al tiempo que conducía lejos de mi destino, el Sistema Solana. O sea, parece que al final no voy a conseguir la ayuda contra Thanos…

 _Isher. Día 763 desde mi venganza_

Es cierto la Ley de Murphy. O sea, cuando algo va mal aún puede ir peor.

La nave de Samus estaba ya lejos del Sistema Solana cuando, sin previo aviso otra nave abrió fuego. No sabía a quien pertenecía, pero oí y sentí el impacto. Poco después acompañaron sonidos de lucha y luego se hizo un silencio.

No sabía qué había pasado, pero a los pocos minutos un montón de tipos armados y con muy malas pintas irrumpieron en el sitio donde yo me encontraban. O sea, fueran quienes fueran no habían ido a hacer nada bueno.

Me sacaron de allí a rastras junto al cuerpo sin sentido de Samus, a quien previamente habían atacado. Puede que ella fuera muy buena, pero aquellos tipos parecían asesinos profesionales. Me llevaron ante su jefe, y cual no sería mi sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del Alférez Kururu.

Después de dos años desde nuestro último encuentro volvíamos a vernos. Aquel keronense había abandonado a mi tío Keroro y el resto de su tropa a su suerte, y luego que fue peor, se puso del lado de Thanos y le ayudaba a conquistar el Universo.

"Angolmois, qué sorpresa. Dime, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Estuviste en Lylat buscando refuerzos contra Thanos?"

O sea, estaba segura de que se estaba riendo de mí por no haber conseguido nada en aquel sistema.

"Puede que tú y tus amiguitos los Payasos de la Galaxia escaparais, pero esta vez no habrá suerte ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer después de matarte? Matarlos a ellos también"

¡Aquello sacó la bestia que llevaba dentro de mí, o sea, no pensaba dejar que tocara ni un pelo a mis amigos! Saqué la lanza de Lucifer que llevaba y ataqué a los guardias que tenía más cerca.

"¡Atrapadla, inútiles!" les gritó el Alférez a sus soldados.

Otros cuantos corrieron hacia mí, era imposible que lograra vencerlos, mi prioridad era escapar, pero no podía dejar a Samus allí ¿O sí? O sea, al fin y al cabo, había intentado entregarme a la justicia… finalmente decidí ayudarla, estoy segura de que mis amigos lo hubieran hecho, y yo era miembro del equipo.

Cargando a Samus no era tan rápida, y los guardias me alcanzaron y se me echaron encima, pero milagrosamente, la cazarrecompensas pareció recuperar la consciencia y disparó a un par en la cabeza dejándonos vía libre para escapar.

"¡Debemos ir a la nave de salvamento!" me indicó, y eso hicimos.

La nave era muy pequeña, y únicamente estaba equipada con un cañón, pero cumpliría su función de ayudarnos a escapar… o eso creíamos.

El Alférez Kururu era un genio de la mecánica, la robótica y la informática, así que no le llevó nada de tiempo piratear el sistema de la nave de Samus, haciéndose con el control de los mandos y atacándonos con ella.

Afortunadamente Samus también era una gran piloto y logró esquivar los disparos y huir.

Nos llevó un tiempo recuperar el aliento, lo que había pasado nos había dejado al borde del infarto.

"O sea, te lo dije. Te dije que Thanos…"

"¡Lo que ha pasado no tiene que ver con Thanos!" me dijo de manera cortante.

"¡ÉL ERA UNO DE SUS SUBORDINADOS!" grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella cambió su seria expresión. O sea, ¿Le habrían hecho reflexionar mis palabras?

Después respiró hondo y respondió ya más suavemente.

"De acuerdo, acepto que ese tal Kururu quizá sea peligroso, haremos una cosa. Nos esconderemos y luego planearemos de qué manera atrapamos a ese tal Kururu"

No podía creer sus palabras.

"¿Vamos a colaborar?"

"Me temo que no tenemos más remedio. Después de todo ambas tenemos un enemigo común y más fuerte"

O sea, así tenía que darle la razón.

Más tarde llegamos a Isher, un planeta del Sistema Sirtet, poblado por seres hechos de bronce, donde nos escondimos y aprovechamos para descansar. Me pregunto si Samus habrá pedido ayuda a la federación galáctica, pero lo dudo ya que la nave de salvamento no tiene ninguno y no he visto que lleve alguno consigo.

 _Interior nave de salvamento. Día 764 desde mi venganza_

Las cosas parecen que irán a mejor a partir de ahora.

El día comenzó con la noticia de la llegada de Kururu y sus hombres al planeta. Por supuesto no fue nada pacífica, ya que entraron destruyéndolo todo y asesinando a los pobres infelices que se cruzaban en su camino, o sea, están de parte de Thanos ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperarse de ellos?

Al parecer nos estaban buscando y sabían que Samus Aran no se cruzaría de brazos ante una situación así y revelaría su posición; estaban en lo cierto.

"¡No!" grité sujetando con fuerza a la cazarrecompensas, para evitar que nos descubrieran.

"¡Suéltame, Angolmois!" me exigió, echándome una mirada tan feroz, que hasta el ser más apático de la Galaxia se hubiera acobardado.

"Pero si nos descubren nos matarán"

"Y si no les hacemos frente seguirán matando civiles, ¿De verdad quieres eso bajo tu conciencia?"

O sea, obviamente la respuesta era no, así que finalmente me di por vencida y la solté.

Samus no tardó en unirse a las tropas de defensa del planeta en la lucha contra el malvado Alférez Kururu y sus tropas, que disminuían su número por momentos. Finalmente, yo también me uní a la lucha, logrando dejar solo al keronense.

Pero el Alférez era un genio del mal, y tenía listo un plan B. Pulsó un botón, y un montón de piezas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a montarse tan rápido, que si alguno de nosotros hubiera parpadeado solo un momento se lo hubiese perdido. O sea, ver para creer. Cuando terminaron de montarse, un gigantesco robot en dirigido por el propio Kururu en su interior se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero aun más cuando valiéndose de su creación el malvado Kururu asesinó a sangre fría a varios de las tropas de defensa del planeta, o sea, ese cachivache llevaba varias armas incorporadas.

Samus había esquivado rápidamente los disparos y se había puesto a cubierto, esperando una oportunidad para lanzarse al contraataque; yo había hecho lo mismo, y las tropas supervivientes se habían retirado, seguramente habían ido a buscar refuerzos.

Cuando vi la oportunidad, ataqué al robot con mi arma, la Lanza de Lucifer, pero no sirvió para nada.

"Cuando diseñé al robot tenía en mente que tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar, Angolmois" dijo él "El robot es inmune a cualquiera de tus ataques. Ahora cumpliré el mandato de Thanos y acabaré con el último miembro de la raza de los Angolenses"

Dicho esto, el robot apuntó sus armas hacia mí, pero antes de disparar, el robot recibió un impacto. Se trataba de Samus, había alcanzado al robot con un disparo de su paralizador; al parecer el robot no era inmune a aquella arma.

"¡Huye mientras dure el efecto!" me gritó Samus, cosa que hice.

Aun así, era imposible ganar aquella batalla nosotras dos solas… y no tuvimos que hacerlo. Las tropas regresaron, esta vez eran mucho más numerosas que antes, y al parecer llevaban muchas más armas. Entre todos los presentes rodearon a Kururu quien cobardemente emprendió la retirada. El robot también podía convertirse en nave espacial. O sea, no iba a ser ni de cerca la última vez que viera al Alférez Kururu.

Poco después, Samus se enteró que su nave había sido destruida por el diabólico Alférez, pero por fin parecía ser consciente de la amenaza de Thanos.

"Si Kururu es así… no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será su jefe…"

De modo que desde el mismo planeta llamó a la Federación Galáctica para que la fueran a buscar, ya que me entregó las llaves de su nave de salvamento.

"Tiene suficiente combustible para llegar hasta el Sistema Solana. Busca refuerzos, yo trataré de convencer a la Federación Galáctica…"

O sea, había conseguido una nueva aliada contra Thanos, mis amigos ya no tendrían que luchar solos… pero Samus aún no había terminado de hablar.

"Pero cuando todo esto acabe, Angolmois te atraparé y rendirás cuentas por todos tus delitos, no pienses que te vas a ir de rositas. ¿¡Me has entendido?!"

Asentí con la cabeza, y ella me dispuse a marcharme.

"Samus, gracias" dije antes de irme.

De modo que me dirijo al Sistema Solana. Tengo la esperanza de que ahí encontraré ayuda. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Cronológicamente el fanfic sucede en 2016 año terrestre._

 _Cuando se habla del Sistema Solana se refiere a donde se desarrolla la trama de Ratchet y Clank, con quien será el próximo crossover._

 _Si les gustó la historia pueden dejar un review y darle a follow para no perderse mis futuras historias._

 _Gracias por leer y espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
